Jane
by LoveWillFindYou
Summary: Jane is one of the most feared in the vampire world. But she wasn't always this way. What made this once angelic, madly-in-love girl turn into the vampire we all love to hate?
1. Prologue

The way his arm protectively enveloped her waist made my stomach clench. How he used his body to shield her, like she was going to break any moment caused a pain to rip through my chest. The gentle kisses he placed at her temples made my long silenced heart drop. It was all too familiar to me.

It wasn't that I was repulsed by their blinding, obvious love. It wasn't that at all. But as I saw the pair of star-crossed lovers before me, I knew this was something I could never have again. I had lost my only chance nearly four hundred years ago. Yet, it felt like just yesterday. Where there should have been scars, there were fresh, open wounds.

And then I was transported to a different time and place.


	2. Lucas Preston

**Chapter 1 – Lucas Preston**

1691, Suffolk, Massachusetts

Trees fly by me at such speeds I struggle to distinguish them as individuals, but instead as a dizzying wall of green. Holes in the canopy of leaves above allow for beams of sunlight to leak in, giving the forest an ethereal, dreamlike glow. A grin lights my face as I run, and as I move, I feel as though I am leaving all cares behind me. I permit my curls to escape their tight bun and twirl in the late afternoon breeze, streaming behind me as I gallop forward. The feeling of moist earth below my bare, raw feet is like nothing I have ever felt before. It induces a feeling of connection with the world, as though we are one. I wish the trees could swallow me whole.

"Come on, Alec," I called over my shoulder, laughing, "You're losing to a girl!" I turned to see Alec glaring at me – his disposition wasn't unlike my mothers, and he did not return the goofy grin I had plastered on my lips.

"Since when was this a race?" Alec huffed as he propelled his legs faster. His breath came quickly and hoarsely as he labored to catch up to me. But I didn't slow my own pace, just continued into the depths of the trees.

Abruptly, I noticed the once dense forest was starting to thin, the superior trees growing few and far between. The distant sound of rippling water invades the silence as I reach the end of the forest and into a sudden clearing.

"Alec?" I twisted around, looking for some sign of my brother, but there were none. I sighed deeply, inhaling the citrus perfume of the aging summer and slowed to a casual stroll. Though my run had seemed effortless, my chest heaves with the effort and my calves' burn.

And then I quickly calculated my surroundings; never before had I wandered this far into the forest, and everything was new here. Before me was a shallow creek, its shadowy waters seeming to whisper to me as they rise into miniature waves and crinkle against jagged stones. I wondered absently where it led. To a larger stream, perhaps? To another forest? A peaceful lake, ideal for a summer's swim? With a shrug of my shoulders and one last look behind me – which still showed no sign of my brother - I decided to follow it down stream.

I walked for five minutes, reveling in the beauty of my surroundings - until I saw him. Sitting on a smooth rock at the creek's edge, a piece of parchment resting in his lap, feather quill in his hand. His face was entirely calm yet concentrated; he didn't seem to have noticed me. Dark, chocolate locks hung over his pale features, a juxtaposition that could not be more appealing.

Unexpectedly, his head shot up as I grew closer and immediately, I felt a blush color my cheeks as our eyes locked. His were an astonishing shade of teal – dark, yet lit with life. They almost appeared to be gems, the most magnificent of jewels. Only then did I notice I wasn't breathing, did I register the shaking of my knees. I suddenly felt like I would collapse any minute, felt dangerously weak. And I didn't know why.

There I stood, looking like a complete dolt with my lips agape. His gaze transfixed mine, and I struggled to regain control. Trying to avoid those eyes, I glanced down at my feet. They were covered in mud. Oh. I was a mess. My hair hung in frizzy tendrils, which clung to my perspiring forehead. My moist fingers were intertwined, my thumbs playing with each other nervously. My dress was my oversized nightgown and it made my already androgynous figure even more boyish and entirely unfeminine. I felt stupid, silly, and childish, but I couldn't bring my feet to move from this very spot.

"Hello," He said coolly, his voice silky and soft. He paused, as though waiting for me to respond.

"I'm Lucas Preston, but call me Luke," He said in a friendly voice, clearly trying to make me feel more at ease.

I brought my face up once more and allowed my eyes to meet his, though tentatively. One flush faded into the next as my embarrassment continued, especially with the realization of how utterly a mess I was. I was captivated, transfixed, and I couldn't make my eyes leave his.

"I'm Jane Thompson," I told him almost silently, "Just Jane, though." Did I even make sense?

"Nice to meet you, Jane," Luke smiled a broad, genuine grin, "What brings you over here? I've never seen anyone else this far into the forest." His tone was not accusatory or one of anger, rather of curiosity and wonder.

I searched for a way to phrase it without sounding juvenile. He was clearly older, at least by a couple of years. His jaw was much too pronounced to be that of a fifteen year old, yet his features still possessed a youthful roundness and the energy of a child.

"I, uh, was running in the forest with my brother. But I don't know where he went…" I trailed off, letting my words drown in the gentle breeze. I looked over my shoulder for Alec once again, without any luck.

"Don't worry though," I said suddenly – were my mind and mouth connected anymore? "I've never come this far before"

Luke laughed loudly, but not obnoxiously, "Oh, I wasn't worried. Just surprised is all. I wouldn't come this far either, if it wasn't for the calming sound of the stream. I always get my best story ideas here."

"Yes," I answered dumbly, blush deepening into a bold red, "So, uh, what types of things do you write?"I asked, nodding towards the piece of parchment. My words spilled from my lips as a jumble and I longed to disappear altogether. But he smiled at my interest – or perhaps just out of politeness. What had made me ask him such a personal question, I don't know, but I felt a strange sensation wash over me from the moment I stepped into his presence. Of course I was nervous and insecure, just as always. But here, with him just feet from me, it felt like I could say anything and it would be all right.

"Well right now, I'm working on this adventure story. I had the idea for it when I was twelve, and never got around to writing it. But for some reason, it stuck with me. So here I am, five years later," He chuckled, laughing at his own self. I did the math in my head. So he was seventeen – two years older. I sighed.

"I've always wanted to write. But I'm no good," I admitted truthfully.

"That's impossible," Luke shook his head, "Everyone is a good writer. It is just one of those things that everyone is naturally good at, though in their own unique way. My father put it so well. He told me once that everyone had the ability to write because each of our experiences are different and special. We write what we know. Even if it is difficult to articulate, everyone has the ability to tell a story."

"Is your father a writer?" Yet another odd question, one which I regretted from the moment it escaped my lips.

"Yes, but not a very successful one. He's an aspiring poet and has been for twenty years. But he does what he loves, and I guess that is all that matters."

From out of nowhere, Alec appeared. His knees were weak as he approached me, his mouth open as he gasped for air. He looked on the verge of collapse and I hurried to his side.

"Alec, are you okay?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…fine," He wheezed. And then he noticed Luke, sitting just a few feet away. Alec straightened himself and slowed his breathing in an attempt, I'm sure, to appear strong and masculine.

"Alec this is, err, Lucas Preston. Luke," I said shyly. They said their hellos and we endured an awkward silence. Alec found relief from his run in the creek, and I chose to sit in the grass and look up at the canopy overhead. Luke remained where he was, and we chatted casually about nothing at all. I did learn that he was an only child and lived with his father at the opposite end of the woods. He told me he had long ago dropped out of school and was an aspiring writer, just like his father. The entire while, my heart thumped so loudly and erratically, I was sure he could hear it.

"Janie, we better start heading back. You know how mother will be if we aren't there for supper," Alec said eventually, just as the night was darkening. I glanced up at the sky to see the full moon replace the sun.

"You're probably right," I let out an internal groan and rose to my feet. I felt my heart sink at the prospect of leaving Luke's presence.

"You're leaving?" Luke asked. He too stood. Did I detect a hint of sadness in those piercing eyes?

"Yes." Alec answered curtly, "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Lucas."

"Nice to meet you as well. Hope to see you again. Goodbye Alec, Jane," Luke grinned as we headed back in the other direction. This time I was content with a slow pace, knowing that as we walked, I was leaving behind this beautiful boy and back to the expected. I turned to look at him – to confirm what seemed to be a dream – but he had vanished just as quickly as the sun.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading. This piece is one I've been wanting to do for ages and I'm super excited to be posting it up here. It's my favorite idea to date an I can assure you: You haven't seen the last of Luke! :) I hope you like this story as much as I do. Feel free to add it to alert - updates will be long and frequent! Thanks again for reading. If you have any questions, comments, and ideas, add those to the review section too. Every review I get means so much to me!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	3. Homecoming

**Chapter 2 - Homecoming**

Mother stood in the doorway, awaiting our return with stern countenance.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, planting her hands firmly on hips. Her eyes spew daggers at us – me in particular. I can feel her eyes examining my state of dress and she exhales a deep sigh, which is undoubtedly accompanied with a disapproving shake of her head.

"Sorry mother," Alec said quickly, smiling grimly up at her, "We lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. Now, hurry inside. It's getting chilly and I will not have you catching cold." I bit my tongue against the laughter that threatened to escape – it was still the air of summer, infected only slightly by autumn. My mother was one for theatrics and hyperbole.

I followed Alec into the house and towards the dinner table, heaped with potatoes, fresh meat, and homemade cornbread. Strangely enough, I felt full, despite having not eaten since midday. I asked to be excused, a request which was granted reluctantly, and retreated to my bedroom for the night.

I flopped on my bed, feeling emotionally exhausted. I heard the talk of my family wafting up from the first floor and despite my best efforts, I could not tune it out.

"Alec, where were you this afternoon?" My mother asked. I could picture the exact expression on her face as she spoke.

"We were just running in the forest, Mother."

"Why was Jane in her under dress?" Her voice rose with each syllable she uttered.

"I don't know. We were just trying to see what's out there and she said her skirts were terribly hot and constricting." I felt a surge of pride sprint through my chest as my twin brother defended me.

"Alec," My father began in his low, gruff tone, "I will not have my children bounding through the woods in such a barbaric fashion. Do you know what type of people live in the forest, or beyond? They aren't the townsfolk you are used to, Son. They aren't God-fearing folks such as us. They are animals who worship magic, with voodoo rituals. It isn't safe there and I forbid such events to occur again. Do you understand me, Alexander?"

"But Father we -" Alec protested.

"You will not be back-talking to your father, Alexander. Hurry to bed now," My mother interjected harshly. I heard Alec unenthusiastically trudge up our creaking staircase and into his bedroom, which was right next to mine.

My mind once more drifted to the events that had transpired earlier. Lucas Preston. Lucas Preston. Luke. Why had I never heard of him before? I had lived in Suffolk for my entire life, and I had never heard of this mysterious, dreamlike boy?

I couldn't wrap my head around the millions of feelings coursing through my body. Instead, I concentrated on the blackness overwhelming my room. It wasn't long before I had drifted into a peaceful sleep – filled with heavenly dreams of unimaginable people.

**Author's Note:** So, this chapter was kind of boring, wasn't it? But I assure you, the next chapter is full of scandal, vampires, and delicious romantic goodness. Remember to review! Thanks SO much for reading! :)

**- LoveWillFindYou**


	4. Compulsive

**Chapter 3 – Compulsive**

"Jane, dear, will you get some flowers for the table?" Mother asked as she churned the butter with some difficulty, moisture dewing at her hairline.

Finally, she was giving the escape I longed for.

I nodded and dashed quickly towards our modest garden, thankful for the chance to leave my post of watching my mother make butter. Since I had taken off yesterday, she had kept a careful eye on me, insisting I accompany her during each of her chores and perform my own alongside her. It was certainly a form of torture.

I selected a patch of bold violets and carefully plucked them from the moist soil.

And then, an entirely spontaneous thought crossed my mind. I could still hear my mother churning the butter inside and I knew Alec and my father had gone to town for some sugar and other essentials. From the corner of my eye, I saw the familiar grove of dense trees. Compulsively, I took off running.

There wasn't much hope that I would find the clearing again, or Luke. But I was determined and I forced my legs faster, as though I was running for my life.

But my thighs burned, my calves ached, and my knees felt dangerously close to buckling. I'll stop just for a minute, I thought. I put my hands on my knees to brace myself as I struggled for breath. And then I saw him for the first time.

At first, he appeared to be just a beam of light - until my eyes refocused. His head whipped around to face mine and his eyes narrowed menacingly. They resembled blood-red rubies and I heard a strange noise escape my throat in response – a sound of fear. His skin literally glowed and cast rainbows against thick tree trunks. I wasn't breathing anymore.

"Don't move," He said in a silky and unnatural voice. He reached out a pasty hand, which reminded me vaguely of a claw, "Lucky for you, I just ate." He laughed melodiously. Despite his warning, I backed up until I was pressed against a tree trunk. With an explosion of intuition, I knew I was going to die. I knew this was the end.

The mysterious creature chuckled once more, probably at the fear evident in my eyes, but the sound was surprisingly light and airy. His pale lips stretched to reveal perfect rows of white teeth, and they too sparkled in the sunlight. Something in my gut told me I must stay still. I closed my eyes and struggled to control my breathing, waiting for an end or something else to occur.

When I finally willed myself into opening my eyes, he was gone. Vanished into thin air. A strangled gasp burst from my chest, which heaved violently. In a state of shock, I took several minutes to collect myself before everything set in. Was all of that real? Or was it a sick, twisted sort of day dream? No, even my wild imagination could come up with nothing such as this.

I took off at a mindless sprint further into the woods, tears blazing a trail of fire down my cheeks. I don't know why I ran but in that moment, it seemed the only thing to do.

Suddenly, I was pushed up against something warm and soft. My nerves, still highly alert, induced a scream to rupture from my lips as another wave of shock crashed over me.

"Jane, what's wrong?" A voice asked, panicked. I looked up to see Luke's beautiful eyes glancing down at me, heavy with worry, his dark brow furrowed in confusion. His hands had caught me and now gripped my shoulders, steadying me. It was easy to see I was on the verge of collapse.

The reckless sobs breaking from my chest made it impossible to speak. Instead, I shook my head feverishly, unable to see through a thick curtain of tears. I could feel his arms wrap around my middle and pull me towards him so that my head was buried in his chest. I felt his fingers stroke my hair softly, hesitantly. I was too emotional to think too much of it. But in his arms, I felt overwhelmingly safe. Safe in the arms of someone I had known for less than twenty-four hours. Yet, I felt as though I had known him my whole life.

"Shh," He crooned, "You're all right. You're safe. I've got you." He squeezed me gently.

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, me cradled in the circle of arms. We waited together for my tears to subside. Eventually they did, but he still held me close – just to make sure. Finally, he pulled away for a moment to look me in the eye, to make sure I really was okay. I nodded in an attempt to reassure him.

And then, within a split second, his lips were on mine. And I was kissing him back. His fingers intertwined in my hair and drew my face to his. Our lips moved together perfectly with gentle enthusiasm; they seemed to melt together as one. I could hear his heart beating in his chest, and I was sure he could hear mine, too. In that moment, I imagined them beating to the same rhythm, perfectly in sync.

At last, I was forced to pull away, gasping for air from both the kiss and sudden turn of events. Our eyes never left each other. In fact, I was hardly conscious of anything but him. The strange man of earlier; it all meant nothing to me now.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have – " He began with shaky breath.

"No, Luke," I whispered, bravely reaching up and placing my hand over his mouth. What made me so bold, I don't know.

We both remained silent, undoubtedly lost in our own thoughts, but still lost in each other's gaze. Finally, he said quietly, "What happened?"

I settled on the ground and he joined me there. I folded my knees underneath me and turned to face him. Still searching for control over my emotions, I paused for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure, really. One minute I was running. I stopped to rest and out of nowhere, this man comes along. His skin was glowing and his eyes were bright red. He told me not to move, he told me not to worry because he had just eaten and he laughed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them he was gone. I probably sound crazy and you probably don't believe me but I…I" I was out of words, for my breathing had returned to its frantic pace.

"I believe you," Luke murmured. Somewhat timidly, he stroked my cheek ever so lightly with his fingertips, eyes wide. We endured another quiet moment.

"I'm not really sure what just happened," I breathed, referring to the kiss now.

"Neither am I," He said in the same tone, "But I loved it." He smiled at me from behind long lashes.

"So did I," I told him in a way that was uncharacteristically daring. I suddenly felt the urge to close the space between us. Unabashed, I scooted closer to him and leaned into his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I leaned my head into the crook of his shoulder and reveled in the sudden intensity and pace of everything. I didn't want to slow down.


	5. Never Leave: Lucas

**Author's Note:** Hey readers. I want to thank you all again for reading and responding. I've received some positive feedback, but it means even more to me when people take the time to review. Anyways, that was my advertising for this chapter and now onto the writing itself. I felt as though the last chapter was very significant and it had to be told from Luke's perspective. Clearly, Jane's feelings aren't one sided. More chapters on the way later this week. Be ready for twists, turns, and a little bit of US history and most of all, my favorite – gushy romantic moments between my new favorite pairing. Now without further blabbering from me, here it is. Enjoy!

**-LoveWillFindYou**

**Chapter 4 – Never Leave**

**Luke's Perspective**

By the time she reached me, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Seeing her face stained with sadness caused a sinking sensation in my chest, and my pulse instantly quickened.

Those tears seemed to have clouded her vision as she ran directly into my arms, startled by my presence. She screamed out in shock and utter alarm.

"Jane, what's wrong?" I asked frantically – pathetically. I could hear the panic present in my own voice. But in that moment, I didn't really care. I was holding what certainly was the most beautiful girl in my arms. I just needed to know she was all right, which she clearly wasn't.

She couldn't respond to me, as the tears clearly made it impossible for her to form a coherent thought. Without thinking – without remembering my manners and place – I reached out for her, circling my arms around her tiny waist. Jane leaned her head against my chest without hesitation, where she seemed to fit perfectly. Her entire body shook and I worked to calm her by tentatively stroking her hair in what I hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Shh," I whispered in her ear, "You're all right. You're safe. I've got you."I clutched her small body even closer, hoping it would offer her some sense of security when she clearly felt none.

There she stood in my grasp, and I struggled to wrap my mind around it all. I relished in the feeling of her here, so close, seeking comfort from me. I wished desperately for her tears to stop, the sobs to silence. I wished for her to find comfort. Part of me wished she would leave my arms. Because that would mean she was fine. But the rest of me, a much larger part, prayed that she would never leave.

Her petite frame gradually stopped trembling and she stood motionless, her breathing close to regular now. I pulled away briefly to check her face, to confirm she had somewhat recovered. Rather abruptly, the deepest and oddest feeling erupted inside of me, a feeling I had struggled to suppress at our first meeting. I felt the strangest urge to kiss the angel in my arms.

Again, without consulting the more reasonable part of my mind, my lips were on hers in a way that could only be seen as an attack. Yet somehow, I couldn't make myself stop - I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her. To my complete surprise, she responded with an urgent and eager kiss of her own. By their own accord, my hands tangled themselves in her chocolate waves, straining her even closer. Yes, completely out of control. But she didn't seem repulsed as our lips stayed locked.

At last, we stopped and our breathing came out as ragged gasps. I stared down at the small, entirely lovely girl with only feelings of regret. How could I have done such a thing when she was already troubled? I had victimized her. My heart sunk with each new realization. I had been wrong. I had known it. But I couldn't stop myself.

In that moment, I felt an all powerful fact dawn on me. I love her.


	6. The Only Reward

**Chapter 5 – The Only Reward**

_Enjoy!_

I knew I had to get back. My mother's face was in the back of my mind – a furious face – yet I knew every freedom would be stripped from me if I didn't hurry back home.

"I have to go. I'm sure my mother is livid by now," I said softly. I could hear the undertone of sadness and regret in my own voice, and knew he didn't miss it.

He rose to his feet first and then pulled me up with a gentle hand. Our eyes met once more and I felt the same feeling course through me as yesterday. This time, however, I took charge. I stretched up on my tip-toes and leaned in to kiss him. He returned the kiss, his hands grasping my face fiercely yet tenderly, pulling me towards him until every line of my body was with every line of his. I clutched his arms for support and felt his muscles relax under my touch.

I could have stayed like this forever.

This time he pulled away first, "We need to get you back."

He released all of me except for my hand, and we started back through the forest. No longer did I fear the mysterious man because now, I was with my protector. Though there was much I wanted to say, we walked in silence. I was still working to process everything.

It wasn't long before we reached the end of the woods. I could see the looming, white house in the distance; I could make out Alec sitting in our garden, clearly waiting for something - waiting for me.

"Alec!" I shouted, waving largely. But I refused to let go of Luke's hand.  
"Jane, Jane!" Alec hollered, suddenly running towards us, "What were you thinking?"

"I don't need my younger brother to reprimand me," I said icily. I felt Luke give my hand a calming squeeze.

Alec's eyes zeroed in on our interlaced fingers, and he raised an eyebrow in question, "I'm not even going to ask, Janie," He sighed, "But mother has been looking for you and let me tell you, she is the furthest thing from happy. Come on."

Alec grabbed my other hand and started to tow me towards the house so that I was in a sort of tug of war. I held Luke's hand tighter than ever, forcing him to join me. Though I didn't want to subject him to my mother's wrath, I simply couldn't let go.

In a flash, Mother was outside and never in all my fifteen years had I seen her so mad. Her entire face was flushed an angry shade of red, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. Her eyes were ablaze with emotion and I found myself to be slightly terrified.

"JANE!" My mother screeched. And then, she seemed to realize I wasn't alone. Her anger didn't melt away, but instead temporarily disappeared as she hurried to me.

"I cannot believe this, Jane Annabelle. What were you thinking?" She sounded quite a bit like my brother had only moments prior.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered. Luke gave my hand another squeeze.

"Who are you?" My mother turned towards Luke with fierce eyes – all manners abandoned now, "And what are you doing with my daughter?"

"I'm Lucas Preston, Ma'am, I live just beyond the forest," He said with the upmost politeness – an attitude my mother didn't deserve.

"Mother, Luke here…he saved me," I almost whispered. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw he was looking at his feet sheepishly.

She spun on her heels, facing me now, "Saved you?" Her tone was one of disbelief and annoyance.

"Yes, there was some man in the forest. He was going to hurt me, Mother, I could tell. And then I ran into Luke. He protected me, he saved me. I swear, you must believe me."

"Mother," Alec suddenly interjected, "We met Lucas yesterday. He is completely harmless." Once more, I was grateful for Alec's loyalty.

My mother sighed and I noticed the tension in her shoulders visibly relax, "Lucas, what do I owe you for rescuing my daughter?"

Luke seemed startled at the sudden turn of events, "Nothing at all, Ma'am."

"Surely you must want something. A reward, perhaps? Don't be modest, I insist."

"To be blunt, Ma'am," Luke said, facing me now, "Knowing Janie is safe is the only reward I could ever ask for. But thank you for your kindness. I better be going. My father will be expecting me for supper. It has been a pleasure to meet you. Alec, Jane," He nodded properly.

"But-" I protested.

"Jane, let the boy go," My mother told me, casting me an indescribable look before turning back to Luke, "Thank you once more, Lucas. Have a good evening. You, young lady, are coming with me." She grasped my wrist tightly and quite literally dragged me towards the front door. I managed to turn around briefly, where I saw Luke too had stooped, glancing over his shoulder. Our eyes met and he smiled, before vanishing into the depths of the forest.

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay, I know that chapter wasn't too good, but it was one of those pesky, but essential chapters. Our plot will be developing quickly in the next few chapters, so be sure to stay tuned. Also, I want to thank everyone who has taken time out to read this little story (even though it isn't about Edward and Bella!) and especially to those who reviewed or subscribed. It truly means a lot to me and without the encouragement, I wouldn't be nearly as motivated to write.

I am going to be out of town all of next week so there won't be any updates or anything written. Sorry to disappoint, but the following week will be filled with updates (longer, too). So in case I don't post another chapter, have fun seeing the Twilight movie.

Wow, that was a long author's note. If you're still reading this, you're amazing.

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 6 – Confession**

_Two Months Later_

I was absolutely positive I had never felt this way before. It felt like I had lost all control over my life and I no longer knew what was waiting for me around the bend. I relished in the feeling of the unexpected. I relished in my love for him. What was the point of denying my love anymore, when it was so painfully obvious?

I spent every possible moment with Luke, and in those rare times we were separated, all I thought of was him. The only fitting word is a whirlwind, and it was as though I was suddenly swept away. I'm consumed and this far in, there is no turning back. I don't think it's possible to feel more complete, to feel so utterly happy. I'm so pathetic to be saying this, but I want nothing more out of life than to be with him. To be with him forever…I can't even understand just how perfect that would be.

Of course, my stingy mother and her all-too traditional ways disapproved. I preferred to keep her in the dark, though. For example, she didn't know that every night, I crept from my bedroom window and escaped into the dark forest. If she did, I probably wouldn't be here to tell the tale.

But even the wrath of Mother wasn't enough to keep my away; I knew he was there waiting for me, just beyond the trees, with his arms open and a twinkle in his eyes. Since that first day, I've become hopelessly obsessed and no one and nothing could pull me away.

This was one of those nights. The air was cooling rapidly and the leaves were gradually fading towards the death of winter, yet I found warmth with his arms wrapped around me. We bathed in the moonlight as I leaned against his chest, my preferred location. We spoke only in whispers, with his lips at my ear, so as to not shatter the peace of our special place.

"I have something to tell you," He said suddenly, voice unexpectedly grave and solemn. He dropped his arms from my waist and my stomach tightened.

He moved so he was sitting directly across from me. The space was painful and he seemed to sense it, too, as he gathered my hands in his and began to play with my fingers. I could see the mental journey spelled out in his eyes when they met mine at last. In my gaze now, he collected himself and found his voice once more.

"I-I'm in love with you, Jane Foster. And I always have been," His eyes glittered with emotion, even in the darkness, "I love you."

I could feel my own eyes grow wide, my pulse jump to a sprint. Even in the chilly air, I felt suddenly warm, as though I might explode at any second.

And then, I released every emotion I felt in three little words.

"I love you, Lucas Preston," I told him with teary eyes. I moved closer to him, so our faces were mere centimeters away. And then, he closed the distance, his lips pressing lightly to mine. Such a small, simple gesture. Somehow, it said so much.

He reached for my hands once more and drew me backwards with him, until we were both resting on the soft, flower-spotted grass. We faced each other in silence, staring. His eyes were filled with nothing but love in its purest and most true form. My heart stuttered as I realized this look, this love, was for me. I knew this was a look I mirrored.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Luke asked with a smile, gently parting my hair away from my eyes so he could see my face fully.

"You." I snuggled against his chest. He kissed my forehead and I shut my eyes, willing to stay like this forever. I felt his fingers graze my cheek, run through my hair. Then his fingers were replaced with soft lips, which caressed my face with their loving touch.

Eventually, my lids began to ache, my muscles began to groan. It wasn't long before I felt myself drifting towards sleep, despite my best efforts to stay awake and prolong the moment.

The last memory of this moment I had was Luke whispering to me, though I'm not sure what he said. I fell to sleep then, a blissful and entirely perfect slumber in the arms of the one I loved most.

Little did I know that this wouldn't, couldn't last forever. In fact, it wouldn't even last until the next day.

**Author's Note:** Hello amazing readers! I hope all of you Twilighters out there noticed the parallels between this chapter and chapter 13 in Twilight. Not only do they have the same name (hehe, I couldn't resist) but they both represent pivotal moments in the relationships between both Edward/Bella and Lucas/Jane. And they both take place in the forest!

Soooo, I saw Twilight at midnight, and then twice the next day. Okay, okay, yes I am little bit too obsessed for my own good. But I just wanted to say that I think Robert Pattinson is amazing. Not only is he gorgeous, but I thought he played a much deeper Edward than most people see. He renewed his spot on my favorite actors list. Not to mention his music, which was fantastic in the film, on the soundtrack, and especially in his un-Twilight related works (my favorites are "Never Think" and "Let Me Sign"). Make sure to check those out. And if you haven't seen the movie already, what are you waiting for?!

Also, please don't kill me over this chapter's ending, or the fact that I'll be gone until Friday of next week. But I hope everyone stays tuned, reviews, and most of all, has a wonderful Thanksgiving surrounded by the ones they love most. See you on the flip side!

Another long author's note. I know, I hate reading these, too.

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	8. An Unwanted Reminder

**Chapter 7 – An Unwanted Reminder**

_A flash-forward set during __New Moon__, pages 474 – 476, following the dialogue and events laid out by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. Enjoy!_

The girl before me was clearly nothing special. She certainly wasn't what I would call a beauty, her vulnerability and mortality obvious. There was no reason to be jealous of someone such as her, someone so inconsequential.

Yet I was, overwhelmingly so. In fact, my jealousy was on the borderline of deep hatred. Each time he looked at her, black eyes filled with only love for the insignificant _human_; I couldn't take it. I longed for everything she had – everything I had lost. I considered lunging for her jugular and ending her life with a quick snap of her neck. It wasn't that her blood was particularly inviting for me – in some odd way, it almost repulsed me – but it seemed unfair that she had what had been taken from me.

"A first," Aro murmured to himself absently, "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?"

"No!" The bronze-haired vampire called Edward roared. He quickly positioned his body in front of the fragile human's while also leaning towards Aro and I. The other visitor, a girl almost as small as me with spiked hair, clutched his arm firmly and restrained him.

Back to the act, I thought to myself, before smiling up at Aro, "Yes, Master?"

I heard a threatening growl emerge from Edward's chest, and I turned to see him staring Aro down. Usually, I would have laughed at the idea of someone attempting to intimidate Aro. But somehow, I was capable of liking this Edward. In some ways, he was exactly like – well, just like _him_. The way he watched over her, the way he stared at her. It was all too familiar.

I saw Felix tense by my side, a hopeful smile stretch across his stony features. He was clearly toying with the idea of Edward's demise and sipping on the human's blood. But under Aro's harsh gaze, I saw Felix's hopes and desires melt away in a puddle of disappointment and desire.

Aro turned towards me now, his expression thoughtful, "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you_."

"Don't!" The other vampire named Alice screeched as Edward sunk into a crouching position and threw himself towards me.

Within an instant, he was cringing against the slate floor. All eyes were on him, watching his body tremor and twitch in his suffering. His eyes closed as he worked to keep his agony inside, instead of letting the human know just how much pain he was in. Yes, just like Luke. Just thinking his name made a shudder ripple through my own chest, yet I remained focused on Edward, knowing it was what must be done to satisfy my companions.

I could feel Aro's gaze switch to my face and I quickly forced my lips into a smile, pretending I was enjoying this, just as I should. But as I looked at Edward, all I could think about was Luke in his final moments and the expression on _his_ face.

"Stop!" The pathetic human cried, her horrified voice ringing in the stone hallway, but falling on deaf ears. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice tighten her hold on Bella.

"Jane," Aro said softly, serenely. Now more than ever was the time to act, and I looked at Aro with confused eyes and a tranquil smile. From his place on the floor, I could hear Edward let out a sigh as he escaped from his torture – at least momentarily.

This time, I faced Bella. I grinned largely, noting the fear in her eyes, and let her take in my venom-coated teeth. Her eyes dropped, her gaze only for Edward now. Then I realized the fear in her eyes was not for herself or her life. The fear, the worry, it was only for the safety of her beloved. She just needed to know that he was all right.

"He's fine." Alice murmured in Bella's ear, answering an unspoken question. Together, they watched Edward rise to his feet and approach them calmly. But he couldn't quite hide his eyes, which sparkled with horror. I wasn't satisfied or proud that it had been I who gave him this expression. I'd seen that look before, on Luke's face. Though I loathed the human girl, I could very easily relate.

Bella and Edward met my eyes at the same moment, and I cast them an icy glare. These visitors were bringing to the surface every demon I had been working for centuries to conceal, and I simply wouldn't have it.

**Author's Note:** That chapter was short and not exactly my favorite type of chapter to write, but I felt it was important to flash forward. Hopefully, this part of the story allows you to see those events from a different point of view and see how things went down in the mind of the "villain."

On other Twilight news, I was re-reading Midnight Sun (or the first 12 chapters at least) and I decided I like it better than Twilight itself. I know, I know. But Edward is such an awesome character and I love how he thinks about Bella: "Her existence alone was enough to justify the creation of the world" (or something like that). That is so…I just love it. Anyway, that's my two cents. Hope all you Americans had a fantastic Thanksgiving!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	9. Hypnotized

**Chapter 8 – Hypnotized**

_And in that moment, I could see it all – a bright and magnificent future with Luke._

"Caroline! Caroline, I found them!" A man's nasally and urgent voice called, and I was quickly pulled from my dreamy state.

My eyes flew open in shock, and I took in my surroundings with further surprise. It seemed as though all of Suffolk was there in an instant, swarming the peaceful forest and infecting it with frantic worry.

"Oh my, dear Lord," I heard my mother say, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. Her face was bleached white, her dark eyes slightly crazed. She took us in, with Luke's arms still tightly wound around my middle and holding me against his chest. I twisted my head around to see Luke. For a moment, he seemed frozen, until he delicately removed his arms from their place around my waist.

"On your feet, boy," The same unpleasant, male voice demanded, and I recognized its' speaker to be Mr. William Phips. He was known around town for his firm belief in law, his boisterous town hall speeches, and his long, frizzy hair– the subject of much secretive mockery from the children of Suffolk. But this was no time to laugh .The way his beady eyes looked upon Luke was unnerving. I felt a sudden need to defend him, though I knew he was plenty capable of doing so.

"I always knew this boy was trouble. He's been bothering my daughter for quite some time, Bill!" My mother cried, stabbing a shaking finger in Luke's direction.

"That's not true! Mother, you know that's not true!" I screamed back, scrambling to my feet with tears streaming down my cheeks. I spun around and grabbed Luke's hand in my own, weaving our fingers. I held his tightly, and brought our intertwined hands my chest, just above my heart. He still seemed frozen, all trace of his characteristic lively energy gone.

"Bill, she's clearly been brain washed, hypnotized! He's one of them! Why, just the other day I saw him speaking with the Beale sisters in town. And now look at them, down in the jail for witchcraft! This…this…this predator, has preyed on my defenseless daughter for far too long. Don't you see that something must be done?! For the sake of my family. For all of Suffolk!"

Mr. Phips looked at Luke quizzically, "Is all of this true, boy?"

Luke paused and looked down at me. I gave him a soft and encouraging smile.

"No, sir, it is not true. I don't know anyone called Beale. I don't even live in town." Luke said softly, calmly, with his eyes remaining focused on me as he spoke. Truth rang clear in his voice, and my mother recognized it, too. She narrowed her eyes.

"A chronic liar, too, Bill!"She shrieked crazily, "He's clearly out of his mind and taken my daughter with him!" Her words were strong on the surface, but faltered towards the end. She hurried to Mr. Phips' side, but remained a safe distance from Luke and I.

"Caroline, you must calm down," Mr. Phips patted her shoulder lightly, "I will take care of the boy," He snickered the last part, "You, boy, come with me. Jane, why don't you hurry along with your mother? I'm sure this has all been a traumatic experience for you."

"With my mother, in that house, is the last place I would want to be, Mr. Phips! I need to be where Luke is – it's the only place for me, the only place where I feel at home. The only place where I feel like me. I'm not brainwashed and Luke is certainly not working with the Beales'!" I clutched Luke's hand tighter to my chest.

"Come now, boy," said Mr. Phips, ignoring my desperate plea.

Luke wiggled his fingers free from mine and approached Mr. Phips. I snatched his hand again and protested, so Luke was in the middle of some sort of tug of war.

"Jane," Luke whispered for only me, "I'll be fine. You will be fine. Please. Let go so I can sort this all out."

I felt his hand slip from mine once more as he obediently followed Mr. Phips. Two of the strongest men in town, Mr. Bartlett and Mr. Jenson, roughly grabbed a hold of Luke's shoulders in a steel grasp. The throng of townsfolk parted like the red sea as they made their way.

For one brief moment, Luke turned back to me. He tried to smile, but I saw the horror in his eyes. I also saw him mouth three simple words.

"I love you."

And just like that, he was gone.

**Author's Note: **I wonder if any of you history buffs realized the connections between the time and place – this story occurs just months before the Salem witch trials, and in a nearby town. Sir William Phips was the governor of colonial Massachusetts from 1692 – 1694 and this would be just before he was appointed. The Beale sisters, Margaret and Sarah, were both charged in colonial times and placed in a special facility, though not for witchcraft.

So, I'm hoping this came as a sort of surprise, but not too out of left field. I did have Jane's father discuss this matter briefly in a past chapter. Be sure to stay tuned, because the plot is only just beginning to unfold. We still have much more to come! Thanks again for reading and if you have a chance, please review! :)


	10. Goodbye

**Chapter 9 – Goodbye**

_Inspired by chapter three, The End, in __New Moon_

It wasn't long before the townsfolk and my family had retreated back to their homes, and the peace and stillness of our special place had been restored. In fact, it was as though nothing had changed at all. Except for the big, gaping hole his absence and arrest had left in my heart.

I wondered through the forest aimlessly for a countless amount of time. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. But I was hardly aware that I was moving at all. Everywhere and anywhere I looked, all I saw was him, and the moments that had just transpired. I walked until my legs grew too shaky to support me. And when they did, I collapsed to the forest floor. I curled myself into a ball, and imagined his arms wrapped around me, holding me close. Only then did the tears start to fall.

Eventually, the sun declined towards the horizon, replaced by a dark sky. A cold wind, a sign of the eminent winter, whipped through the forest and rustled through the trees. My teeth clattered and my entire body grew numb, both physically and mentally. And then, a wonderful idea occurred to me.

I rose to my feet and made sure my legs were steadied now. Noting that they had, indeed, stopped trembling, I hurried quickly from the forest in the direction of my former home. The entire while, I could hear my own blood pulsing through my veins, my heart thumping violently.

As I approached the large house on the hill, I could feel the negative, dark emotions I associated with the place ooze back into the new, numb Jane Thompson. I tried to brush them off as I tiptoed up the dirt walkway.

The house was entirely dark and still as I entered, so much so that I nearly jumped when the door squeaked open. As silently as possible, I crept upstairs toward my bedroom. I didn't breathe as I passed the rooms of my parents and Alec.

I was oddly surprised when I opened my bedroom door and say the same place I had called home for the last fifteen years – up until now anyway. Trying not to dwell too much on the fact that this would be my last time here, I gathered a few of my most precious belongings, along with the essentials. I found my two warmest coats and put both of them on. I quickly located Samantha, the china doll I had gotten on my eighth birthday – my most prized item - and buttoned her up inside of my coat.

I headed back down the stairs even more quietly. It then occurred to me that I wouldn't be able to survive with just a few coats and a doll. I found a few loaves of homemade bread and loaded them into a basket.

I crept towards the door until I heard the rather loud creak of the floorboards. I turned slowly, nervously.

Alec stood at the very top of the stairs, watching me intently with misery spelled out across his face. My heart shuddered as I realized this would be the last time I saw him. I kissed my palm and waved my hand in his direction.

And then I left, not bothering to look back. As I flew out the door, I dropped Samantha to the floor, her porcelain skin shattering as I left.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know that chapter wasn't what you all we waiting for. It is, however, an important one because it shows just how serious Jane is about leaving her family behind and everything. Starting to see some parallels to Twilight? I hope so! :)

Anyways, I think the next chapter, which I'll be putting up directly after this one, will suit you all better. Stay tuned. Thanks so much for reading and your reviews!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	11. Only Hope

**Chapter 10 – Only Hope**

_Title based on the Switchfoot song of the same name_

I waited until early morning to begin my journey and put my plan into action.

It was a rather long walk towards town and about three miles in, my feet began to ache and blister to the point where each step became torturous. The wind was bitterly cold, the sky a menacing deep gray. Recently, my mood seemed to match the weather.

I knew I would have stopped and turned back if it hadn't been for Luke on the other end. Luke suffering, Luke in pain. I couldn't allow that. He needed me, and so I continued on.

As I finally passed through the streets of Suffolk's square, I was greeted by unashamed stares and not-so-discrete glares from the townsfolk. I felt like I was under a spotlight, and all of town had turned to look at me. Self-consciously, I hurried towards the eastern end of town, where the shabby jail sat, safely hidden away from Suffolk's precious citizens.

Sitting just outside the jail was a man who certainly wasn't considered to be one of Suffolk's precious. He was slumped against the decaying wall in only a poor excuse for a shirt and trousers – thin and worn. His icy eyes were bloodshot, and he stared up at me without seeing. It seemed as though he had no control over his eyes, as they moved madly in different directions – probably the result of the nearly emptied liquor bottle he held securely in his paw. It seemed as though he was begging to be let inside the jail as a prisoner. I had to remember Luke in order to keep going through with my plan.

I practically ran into the prison, where I was met with the most unpleasant of smells – the delightful combination of manure and unwashed bodies.

"Miss, may I help you?" I turned to see a polished officer standing behind a depilated desk. His words were strained and tense, and I noticed the nervous movements of his body as he surveyed the jail.

"No thank you. I'm just delivering my mother's corn bread to the prisoners," I told him, reciting the story I had conjured up on the long trek here, "Even the lowliest of Suffolk deserves a proper meal for the upcoming holiday, don't you agree, Sir?" I smiled up at him with false sweetness, gesturing towards the basket I held safely on the crook of my elbow.

"I s'pose," He muttered under his breath, seemingly suspicious of me. I could feel his eyes watching me as I retreated towards the cells.

What I saw left me shocked.

Men and women, young and old, the sane and crazy, murderers and petty thieves alike were crowded into cages, huddling together in a way that could only be described as animalistic and savage. Their famished and dirty bodies trembled with the cold. Randomly, someone would cry out in agony or scream profanities at no one in particular, but other than the occasional outburst, all was silent. There were countless of these cells, and each illustrated the same picture of filth and injustice. As I walked down the aisle of identical cages, I suddenly felt like the odd one out, as if I were the only human present in the room. The animal, the inner beast, was brought in everyone here. It was easy to see that survival was all anyone cared about at this point. It was also easy to see that many wouldn't.

I knew it would be impossible to find him here, if I looked with only my eyes. Quietly at first, I spoke his name.

"Luke?" I asked in barely a whisper, "Luke, where are you?" No one turned around as I walked, perhaps too cold, hungry, and depressed to care.

"Luke?" I called louder, knowing no one would turn to see me, "Luke?"

"Janie?"

"Luke?" I felt my heart rise, my voice grow confident, "Luke, where are you?"

"Janie, is that you?" His voice was unbelieving.

"Yes, Luke, I'm here. Where are you?" I took off at a careless run down the aisle, hunting desperately for his voice and familiar face, "Luke?" I almost screamed, stopping as I reached the very last two cells, so that I was facing the back wall of the prison. I felt dizzy and weak.

"Jane," A gentle voice said, and I immediately spun on my heels and searched for him.

When I finally did see him, I felt as though I was going to explode. But as I took him in, I could feel a part of me wilt.

He wasn't the Luke I had known. His hair hung in grimy strands around his face and in his eyes. A thick layer of filth covered his face. He wore a smile, but it wasn't the one I had enjoyed so many times before. It seemed to shatter the muscles in his face, as though he hadn't smiled in all of his seventeen years– this grin was painful to look at. His clothes, the same he had been wearing that fateful night in the forest and during his arrest, were tattered and his trousers had been cut into jagged, knee-length shorts.

But more importantly, his unimaginably beautiful, teal eyes were vacant and empty. It was as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing – as if he couldn't believe I was here in the flesh. He looked like a zombie, his soul and heart somewhere else.

Yet he was here. I was here. And that was all that mattered.

I stood still for a moment, unable to move my feet. I watched him as he reached his hands through the bars, outstretched for me. I ran towards him with tears spilling down my cheeks.

His frozen hands caught mine, holding them tightly in an arctic grip. And for a moment, I swear I could see a glimmer of life in those eyes. I clung to that tiny bit of life.  
"Oh Luke," I whispered, resting my forehead on one cell bar, my breathing raspy. I felt his lips lightly, yet still eagerly, kiss my forehead and then work their way to my temple. He released just one of my hands and used his index finger to trace my features, before resting themselves on my own lips.

"How are you?" He murmured; face mere centimeters from mine as we spoke in hushed whispers.

"Terrible," I said through my tears, clutching the cell bars tightly so as to be closer to him.

"Don't say that," He said gravely, dabbing up my tears with his thumb.

"It's true."

He sighed, "But it's not true, you know. I'm not what they say I am."

I looked at him, suddenly bewildered he could ever think that, "Of course it's not true. I'm only so terrible because you're gone, held up here for no reason."

"I won't be here much longer," He said, his eternal optimism shining even at such a dark place.

"How do you know?" I whispered, hoping so desperately that was he was right.

He paused, "I guess I don't know, not for sure anyway."

My eyes dropped to the floor as tears streamed down my cheeks. His wintry fingers found my chin and pulled it up softly so that I had to meet his concerned gaze.

"Please don't worry, Janie. I'll be out in no time, I promise you."

"How do you know?" I asked again, this time in almost a scream. I felt my face grow hot as I realized we weren't actually alone, though we did seem to be in our little bubble.

"Don't you see, Janie? Two people like us; we just have to be together. Just look at me. Here without you, I'm a complete mess. I know that I need you. And without you, there isn't any hope. Things just have to turn out all right. They will turn out all right. Okay?" His voice was encouraging, yet I could see he was trying to convince himself, too.

But he had me convinced – at least momentarily. I stretched to my tip-toes and leaned into kiss him, a difficult feat considering the iron bars between us. However, we both knew that nothing could stop us. As his hands seized my face and my lips parted, I felt all my fears and worries melt away, even on such a cold day.

Air seemed less important now as we kissed. Despite his hope-filled words, I was still uncertain about what the future held for him, for me – for us.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I kissed him again.

**Author's Note: **This is my favorite chapter thus far! I tried to depict jail as accurately as I could, considering the time period, and I did my research. I would love it if you all let me know how I did. As always, thanks for reading and taking the time to review! It means so much to me!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	12. Aro

**Chapter 11 – Aro**

I sat cross legged up against his cell, and he sat in the same position facing me. We held hands through the cell bars, with our foreheads pressed together. We didn't speak, but instead savored the moment and its impossibility. Every once and a while, he would randomly and quickly press his lips to mine without warning, before returning to our silence.

"You have to get back," He said eventually, sadly, playing absently with my fingers.

I shook my head against the truth, "I have nowhere to go back to anymore."

He stroked my cheek lightly with his fingertips and sighed deeply. His brow furrowed, his eyes squinted - he looked as though he were deep in thought before he finally concluded, "Oh!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" He exclaimed.

"What?!" I demanded.

"You could live with my father!"

As soon as he spoke those words, something hit home. I loved the idea, but questioned it, "I've never met your father. I don't know where you live…I'm sure he doesn't want to take in some random, homeless girl."

He chuckled quietly, "Jane, you're not just some random, homeless girl. And he would be more than happy to take you in, I'm sure of it. Just think about it, give it a chance!" He said with childlike eagerness.

"I _would_ love that." I murmured thoughtfully, truthfully.

He smiled, "As would I."

Suddenly, the sound of heavy footsteps rang through the aisle of cage-like cells.

"Does he know why you're _really _here?" Luke whispered frantically.

"No!" I scurried to my feet and stood like a deer locked in the eyes of a hunter as the jail guard rounded the corner and came into view.

"Who goes there?"

"It's just me, sir. Remember? I'm delivering the corn bread to the prisoners, just in time for the upcoming holiday," I reminded him hopefully.

"Oh, yes. Well, it seems you're almost done. Hurry along now," He said, folding his thin arms in an attempt to look threatening – an attempt that was nearly comical. He tapped his foot impatiently against the dirt floor, while glancing around with a nervous edge.

"Here you go," I said energetically, opening my basket and handing the whole loaf of bread to Luke, "And happy holidays!" As he took the bread in his hand, our fingers lingered, so that we were holding hands and prolonging the moment. As was the case since our first meeting, my fingers tingled – the feeling coursing up my arm, into my shoulder, down my chest, and straight to my heart.

"Thank you," Luke said politely, playing along and slowly releasing my hand, "I hope you return soon."

"I'll do my best!" I smiled broadly.

Reminding me of his presence, the prison guard coughed throatily behind me. He and I walked back down the aisle, he leading the way. I turned back to look at Luke just one final time. Only then did I see the true panic in his eyes, the heightened pace of his breathing. Those teal eyes I had found comfort in were scared now, frightened to the core. I longed to run back and throw my arms around him, though I knew I couldn't. He managed a small smile for me, but the image of his terror will be forever ingrained in my mind and soul.

I hurried from the prison under the watchful presence of the guard with tears in my eyes. It was roughly five in the evening, and the sky above Suffolk's square was darkening rapidly.

I took off at a cold-blooded sprint back down the path I had taken here, guided only by the sliver of moon. My feet still ached from the journey here, but I did my best to ignore the sharp pain of blisters I felt each time I took a step.

As I walked under the night sky, I recalled Luke's words about his home. He had spoken these words one of those unbelievable, otherworldly nights in the forest. I remember leaning against his chest and he raking through my hair with his fingers. That night, we had spoken only of our homes and families, our childhoods.

_"My home is like no place else in the world," He had said, "We used to live in town. My mother loved the bustle of the place and the people. She loved being able to walk outside and be submersed in the people and the life – the energy. Especially when she was sick," He had looked away at this point, "I think it made her feel alive and gave her some connection with the life she had once known and loved. But after she passed away, my father decided he couldn't live in the place where she had died and still be happy. So, we packed up just the essentials and headed for the country. We found this very forest first. And as we reached the end, we found another grove of trees. This one was smaller and not nearly as grand, but just as beautiful. It's the place where the creek turns into a small lake. In the spring, the trees are abloom with juicy fruits. It's out own little paradise there. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

He had gone on to tell me that his home itself was nothing spectacular, a little shack if nothing else. Yet I remember how happy he had seemed when discussing his home and his father. The magnitude of this happiness was also shown through how much he spoke – Luke isn't a naturally verbose person. Yet that night, talking about what he knew best, he could have spoken all night, and I would have loved every minute of it. I also recall the envy I felt. I would trade in the grand home on the hill to have even an ounce of the happiness he possessed.

As I play the memory back in my head, I feel a sudden and unexpected rush of wind whoosh by my face. I shuddered and trudged on against the random spot of wind, until I felt something on my shoulder. Stony, frozen, and holding me tightly.

I let out a blood-curdling scream of fright. I whipped around in a panic, where I was met with an all too familiar face.

"Hello," He said silkily, "I'm terribly sorry for startling you so. My name is Aro. I simply saw you wondering alone by yourself, in the night no less. Would you like an escort home?" His voice was entirely convincing, but I was still suspicious.

"No," I managed to choke out, "No thank you."

"Suit yourself," He smiled, teeth flashing in the moonlight. In fact, his entire being seemed to flash in the light. No, not flashing exactly. Perhaps glowing? Sparkling? There wasn't an adjective to describe the light being projected from his seemingly papery skin. In the forest, his eyes had appereared red, but now they were as black as the night sky above, framed by equally dark, slick hair. A startling pale tongue whipped out of his mouth and lipped his licks loudly. He reminded me of an amphibian of some kind in his mannerisms.

I shuddered lightly and continued walking, as though my journey had never been interrupted.

"But one day, you shall join me. It is destiny, really. And someone suffering as you are deserves to have their problems smoothed over in mortality. Wouldn't you agree, Jane?" He practically sung his words.

"H-H-H-How do you-u-u know my n-n-name?" My breathing came in short gasps; my eyes swirled and couldn't focus.

"Did I startle you once more? I seem to have that effect on humans!" He chimed happily in a way that bordered on song-like, "Well, enjoy your long journey home!"

And with those to stand as his parting words, Aro disappeared into the forest.

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! I hope this chapter satisfied you all. I'm really looking forward to posting the next two chapter, though – particularly one entitled "Sweet Dreams," which should hopefully be up next year. Hehe, in 2009! It will be up by the weekend! :)

Thanks for continuing to read this story and for putting up with my sporadic updates and lengthy authors notes. It means so much to me when I get a review, so if you wouldn't mind leaving me your comments. Good or bad – I want to hear them! I hope everyone had a great 2008 and an even better ' you on the flip side!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	13. Our Story

**Chapter 12 – Our Story**

His home was just as I imagined. The land had a very serene, edenic sense about it - a type of beauty I have never seen land possess until now. The nearby lake was a deep, glassy azure that mirrored the soft and darkening sky above. Overshadowing the lake were trees, still rather leafy and full despite the season. Besides this same lake was a wooden bench, the ideal location for enjoying a book under the summer sun. Not far from this lake was a house; Luke's home.

Rather tentatively, I approached the front door and rapped it twice with my knuckles. I waited in silence for a moment, before the door swung open.

The man before me was just like the home, because he was just as I had pictured. His face was weathered, creased in laugh lines, yet he still maintained a youthful look about him.

"Hello Mr. Preston I'm – "

"You must be Jane! Come on in!" He said warmly, grinning. Surprised, but entirely willing, I entered the Preston house.

Before I had time to fully take in the home, he said, "I know it's not much, but I hope you feel welcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Preston."

"Please call me Jack," He said with an effortless smile, "So Jane, what brings you here?" He moved about the Preston's humble kitchen and found a cup of tea. He offered me some with a raise of the kettle, but I declined.

"I hate to impose, Mr. Pr – Jack, but I was recently made homeless," I said in a small voice, longing to vanish into thin air just as Aro had. The mere memory of his sudden visit made my muscles tighten.

Instead of questioning me – a young girl, running wild in the forest, he placed a reassuring and wrinkled hand on my shoulder and said, "Of course you are welcome here, as long as you like. Anything for someone who is valued so much by my son!"

"Thank you. Truly, I am very appreciative." He responded with a nod.

"Have you, by chance, seen him?" He asked quickly, eyes dimming.

"Yes. I walked to town and stayed with him for about an hour in jail, before I was forced to leave."

His brow crinkled, the corners of his lips pulled down, "How is he holding up, considering the situation?" Sadness and utter misery were present in every work he spoke now.

I sighed, regretfully letting my vision of Luke behind bars come back to the forefront of my mind, "The conditions in the prison are absolutely horrific. But he amazes me with his optimism. You have a truly amazing son in Luke.

He smiled gently, "And you? Are you all right?"

I merely shrugged and sighed. I hadn't had time to worry about my own emotional state in the midst of my worry for Luke.

"You must be exhausted," Jack said insightfully, "I'll fetch you some water from the well, and some bread, too. In the mean time, please make yourself at home. I'm afraid the only spare room we have it Luke's. You're more than welcome to stay there."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I said, grateful, as Luke's father led the way to his son's bedroom, though I could have easily found it myself. He walked in ahead of me, and left with a small smile to fetch the food and water.

Luke's bedroom was small, yet tidy, and felt incredibly homey – much like the rest of the house. His bed, draped in ornate quilts, was pushed into one corner with a desk in the opposite. On this desk was a bottle of ink, quill, and a single candle.

But more than any of these small items placed around the room, I noticed something lying on the end of his bed, and picked it up. It was a packet of parchment, bound together with a colorful hair ribbon. On the front cover of sorts, written in his regal scrawl, was the word, _"Jane."_

I considered this for a moment, before deciding to read what was inside.

And what did lie inside shocked me.

_Prologue_

_Our first encounter can only be summed up in one word: magical. From the very first second I saw her, I was struck by her, instantly captivated. It wasn't just her beauty, though she was undoubtedly beautiful, but it was also her sheer essence. There seemed to be a halo of light surrounding her. This girl wasn't like the others. This girl could do no wrong. I knew from that very moment what the future held for her and me, even if no one else did. There was a pull I couldn't describe, for no such words exist to sum up my feelings. _

Suddenly, splatters of wetness assaulted the thin parchment. Oh, my tears. I placed the book softly on his desk and wished for Luke's hands to be here, to dry my tears. I just wished for him.

Jack must have heard my weeps; he was in the doorway in an instant. His face was twisted with sadness as he took in my pathetic state.

"I know just how you feel."

I nodded quickly, feeling a flush of blood color my cheeks in shame, "We have to do something."

"Ah, Jane, this is where we are rendered helpless. It is in the hands of Suffolk's justice system now, and all we can do is hope. Hope that logic and common sense prevail over – " He stopped midsentence.

"It's okay," I murmured quietly, "It _is_ my mother's fault. I'm not in denial. I don't like my mother, either. If it weren't for her…" I didn't bother to finish. Through wet eyes, I glanced up at Jack. The expression on his face was another one of familiarity. I had seen the same look on Luke's face when he was deep in thought.

"If you would like, though, we might be able to arrange a trip to town tomorrow. Just to see what we could do. We've got a pair of horses in the back and an old carriage, too. Yes, that would work out just fine," He murmured mostly to himself.

"That would be…fantastic."

"Tell you what. Let's leave tomorrow, preferably early in the morning, before the sun, and we'll set off to town. In the mean time, I'll leave you to your bread and water. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen or out tending the vegetable garden." He turned and left, leaving me alone to Luke's story and my misery, though sparked with new hope.

I lie in Luke's bedroom the remainder of the day, afraid to read much more of his story – our story. As I looked around his room, I wondered what he thought about when he stared at the blank ceiling, what he pictured there as he lay in bed. It wasn't long before my eyes were shut, and I was drifting into a long slumber…

**Author's Note: 2009! **Our next chapter will be posted later today. I hope you all had a fantastic new years eve and day, surrounded with the ones who mean the most to you. Also, have a great year. It's 2009, baby! :P

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	14. Sweet Dreams, My Love

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Dreams**

_It wasn't long before my eyes were shut, and I was drifting into a long slumber…_

"I missed you so much," I whispered, dabbing the damp rag to his face. I lightly wiped the rag across his right cheekbone, prominent jaw, and back again, before dipping it back in the water basin.

He chuckled quietly, "But I told you, love, that it just had to happen. If we aren't together, than I say there is no hope for anyone else in this world." He fingers wandered absently across my cheek before making their way under my chin. Using his index finger, he brought my face to his. Our lips touched briefly, before I returned to washing his filthy face. He noted my own hand, placed at the edge of the table. Luke placed his palm on top of my hand, and wove our fingers together. I basked in this small contact. I had missed this part, too.

"Conditions weren't too pleasant, were they?" I murmured with a frown as I examined the soiled rag in my hands, completely blackened by the dirt on his features.

"They weren't too bad," He said. His eyes seemed to smile at me.

"Do you long to return then?" I teased.

He shook his head feverishly, now long hair flopping side to side as his neck turned, "And leave you? I don't think so, love."

Suddenly, Luke picked up my hand, rose, and towed me towards his bedroom – which, for now, would be our shared room until we figured out a more appropriate arrangement. We flopped on his bed, giggling childishly. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I leaned back against his chest with his hands on my stomach, nuzzling his face into my neck. His grip around my middle was tight and unrelenting. I loved it.

"I would do it all over again," He whispered, lips caressing my neck, "If I knew I had_ this _to look forward to." He further tightened his grip so I was locked in his steel grasp. I never wanted to leave.

I twisted quickly in his arms, so I was facing him, my legs folded underneath me. I cupped his chin with my hands playfully and leaned in towards him, "I, for one, don't know if I could go through that again. Though I might confess, this _is_ rather nice."

His lips closed the distance between us. My heart felt like it was flying in my chest as we touched, a spark ignited in my heart. My lips felt suddenly ablaze as my pulse quickened, my cheeks flushed scarlet. His hands seized my face, my own resting on his chest by their own accord. I felt the strong muscles there, and my fingers made their way up until they were clasped behind his neck. Something warm touched my lips lightly, and then his tongue was exploring my mouth, his and mine tangoing for dominance. I welcomed this advancement hungrily. I had been deprived for far too long.

In a flash, his tattered excuse for a shirt was discarded to the floor and my shaking hands were roaming this newly exposed terrain greedily – terrain with the most ideal topography. My fingers danced down his pronounced, smooth abdominals to his stomach area, before turning around and going back up again. I felt his hands placed tentatively on my sides. Our lips remained fastened to each other, until we each broke away gasping for air. Even when we did, our warm breathes mingled pleasantly. The beauty of our reunion was so real and true; I could almost hold it in my hand. Almost, but not quite.

For the briefest moment, I imagined if all of society saw us now. My mother, lips agape, mirroring the rest of Suffolk. We were indulging ourselves with the most scandalous of behavior. Kissing before marriage? Imagine that! And loving someone before they were your betrothed? That's sure to be the subject of gossip and sideways glances! Not to mention the obvious age difference and separation of social and economic classes between us! However, when I was with Lucas, nothing felt forbidden. In fact, nothing had ever felt so right in my entire life.

But I knew Luke would let it go no further and only moments later, he casually released me and his lips became unwilling. Sadly, I too pulled away and turned so I was sitting on my heels. He sat with legs outstretched and leaned against the wall, propping himself up with his elbow.

He smiled, and I noticed the redness and sudden swell of his lips. I must have appeared the same way to him because his smile broadened and he brought a soft finger to stroke my bottom lip for a moment. I smiled against it, kissing his curious finger. I sighed and inclined toward him. His arm extended and opened for me, and I ducked underneath it. I slumped against his chest and sighed contently.

I couldn't stand not looking into those eyes after all this time, so I rotated so that I was facing him. But when I turned, he was nowhere to be found. I was lying on his bed by myself, lonely and more forlorn than ever.

My eyes flew open and a gasp of horror escaped my mouth. I shot up hysterically. In the darkened room, my fingers hunt for his familiar touch with an aching and shattered heart. It was then I realized I really was all alone. It had been but a dream. My body started to tremble with violent sobs. I collapsed back onto his bed, curled myself into a ball, and entered a fitful and nightmare-filled sleep.

**Author's Note:** This chapter might seem out of place in the story, but I just had to give Jane and Luke their moment. I want to thank all the lovely reviewers and subscriptions. It makes my day when I get on the computer and see new reviews. The next chapter will be up ASAP, so be looking for that. See you then!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	15. Innocence

**Chapter 14 – Innocence**

"Mr. Preston! Mr. Preston! Please, Mr. Preston!" A female voice shrieked over and over again, hysterical banging following each screech of Jack's proper name.

I sat up in bed in a shock, and watched as Jack raced down the hall, rifle hanging over his shoulder. I heard the creak of the door opening, followed by Jack's concerned voice.

"Mrs. Blake, what ever is the matter?"

"It's Lucas," The woman called Mrs. Blake huffed, "He's going to trial today! Today!"

"Come along inside," Jack said calmly, "We'll be leaving for town in a minute. Let me just wake up Luke's fiancée and hitch up the horses."

_Fiancée?_

I was out of bed in an instant, simply wrapping a shawl around my nightgown and quickly fastening a pair of shoes to my feet. I stumbled from the bedroom, rubbing sleep from my eyes, my heart sputtering and failing all at once.

"Oh, good, there you are, Jane. We-"

"I heard everything - how can I help?"

"Perhaps just find dear Mrs. Blake some water? She seems to have run from her house to ours…" Jack seemed slightly dazed as he worked to wrap his mind around things. He blinked once, surfacing from his thoughts. His opened lips as though to continue, but I interjected.

"Certainly." I spun on my feels and entered the kitchen, where a heavy-set woman sat with chest heaving. I curtsied quickly, before locating water for Mrs. Blake. She nodded her head in thanks.

"So you must be Lucas's fiancée," Mrs. Blake began between loud slurps of her water. She peered appraisingly at me over the rim of her glass, and seemed to approve. "I'm so glad he's found someone. What a special child he is. Always has been." She returned to her odd gulping and I examined her more closely. She was a rather round woman, with stringy and graying hair twisted into a knot at the top of her head. She spoke in a tone much higher than necessary for the situation, and I was given the sense that she could just chatter all day long.

Yet once more, the use of the word "_fiancée_" didn't miss my attention.

"Yes, he is," I agreed, "Are you a good friend of the family?"

"I was Lizzy's friend – Mrs. Elizabeth Preston, mind you. Known her since we were young. I was just a few years older than her. When she was sick, I was here as often as I could have been, considering my own family. Over the months, I grew close to the Mr. Prestons," Her gaze turned thoughtful. "It's still strange for me, though. I see so much of Lucy in Lucas…" Her thoughts trailed off into remembrance.

"She must have been an amazing lady," I noted quietly, caught in my own web of thoughts.

"Oh, she was. Kind and loving. Just like your Lucas," She smiled toothily, knowing her words would please me."He even has her eyes. Such an unusual color they are."

I nodded and sighed, wishing I could see those eyes this very second.

"All ready," Jack came into the kitchen and offered Mrs. Blake his arm chivalrously. The rifle was still slung over his arm, resting on his back. My heart skipped a beat.

"Completely unnecessary, Jack," She laughed as he helped the plump Mrs. Blake from her seat, "But considering the urgency of the situation, I will accept."

Jack gave her a small smile, but hurried us to the back yard. Two chestnut horses waited for us, hitched up to a wagon. Jack helped Mrs. Blake, and then me up, before seating himself at the front. He gave the horses' backs a slap with the taut reins, and we were off at a brisk trot.

As we rode down the path, it all sunk in. Today was the day. The day for justice to prevail. Justice or death. Either way, it would all be over in a matter of hours. My stomach sank with worry, and I fought back the tears that burned my eyes.

"Excuse me," I said to Mrs. Blake. Steadying myself on the side of the wagon, I made my way to the front, where Jack was commanding the horses to go faster.

"Jack?" I nearly whispered," May I sit beside you a moment?"

"Of course, Jane. What is it?"

"This is a rather trivial matter at this point…but I must know," I murmured absently.

"Yes?"

"Earlier…when Mrs. Blake arrived…you told her…well, you referred to me as Luke's fiancée." The words came out in a slurred muttering.

"Oh, no." Jack whispered, and I watched his face fall in realization. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Please tell me."

With an exasperated and emotional sigh, Jack explained,"He was planning to propose once everything got more settled with your family. He didn't want you to have too much on your plate at once. He's never going to forgive me for this. I'm sorry, Jane."

I couldn't reply, but instead merely nodded. We continued on in silence as I pondered the idea.

"Thank you for telling me," I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"He might not have had a chance to…propose," I murmured. The tears I had been fighting earlier spilled and burned down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and fought to control the trembling of my body.

"Jane?" A voice called suddenly. A voice I recognized instantly – and it made me nearly jump from my seat. I peered ahead along the dusty road and when I saw him, I

"Alec! " A whole new round of tears began then. "Alec! What are you doing here?!"

"Are you heading to town for the trial?" Alec asked, ignoring my question, as we pulled up alongside him. I nodded and helped him into the wagon.

"Jack, this is my brother, Alec. Alec, this is Mr. Jack Preston – Luke's father."

"Nice to meet you, Alec."

"You as well, sir. I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble my mother in particular has – "

"Please, son. There is no need to apologize – you have done nothing wrong."

"Yes, Sir."

"We'd be more than happy to offer you a ride to town, if you like."

"Thank you, Mr. Preston."

Jack started the horses again, and we continued on at a quicker pace. The horses whinnied as we went, and I heard the faint sound of snoring from where Mrs. Blake sat in the wagon.

"How are you?" Alec whispered, noting the sleeping Mrs. Blake, as we made our way into the back again.

"Terrible. But there is not time to focus on that just now." Alec nodded in understanding.

"I need you to know, Jane," His gaze turned to his hands, "That I despise mother for what she has done to you. She tore our family apart. Your actions are justified. I support you, sister, even if it means leaving my family – our family – behind in the process."

"Oh, Alec," I sighed, "You know how much your support means to me, really. But I couldn't ask you to leave behind mother and father. I shall never return, Alec, never. I don't know what I shall do if this ends with...." I couldn't bring myself to continue.

"It shan't end badly, Janie. I have too much faith in the lord for that. Lucas will be proclaimed innocent, and you two shall have a lovely life together."

"He was – is, planning to ask me to marry him."

"Janie, that is utterly fantastic! And how would you reply?" He said with a little too much enthusiasm, and I shushed him for fear of awaking Mrs. Blake.

I laughed quietly through my tears, "Yes!"

By now, we were approaching town. I squinted against the dusty road, and I saw a throng of citizens. I could hear their crude jeers, and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. A shiver danced along my spine and down my arms and legs. I knew why they were cheering.

I jumped from the stationary wagon and took off at a run. I heard Jack and Alec calling my name, but I continued on blindly. I became swallowed by the rowdy citizens, who moved not as individuals but as though a school of fish towards Suffolk's court house at the southern end of town.

And then I caught sight of him.

Two men, whom I didn't know, kept his arms pinned securely behind his back. They were almost carrying Luke, who wasn't small by any means. But unknown to these men, my Luke wouldn't fight them.

"Luke!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, desperation coloring my speech.

His head whipped around, eyes searching for mine. I stood motionless where I was, hair blowing in my face as the wind whistled through the crowd.

He saw me then. I grinned hugely just to see him. His smile matched mine as he gave me a small wave.

In the midst of the crowd, someone from behind shoved me out of the way barbarically, the smell of heavy liquor filling my nostrils. I fell to the ground, my palm bleeding a bit as it hit a small stone in the earth. I whimpered.

I turned to Luke, his face angry. I almost had to laugh. It was just like him to be worried over an injured hand when he could very well be walking towards his death.

Tears leaped to my eyes. I brushed them away, hoping Luke wouldn't see, but his face faded to sadness. He knew I wasn't crying over my bloodied hand.

"Come along boy," One of the men grumbled, roughly jolting Luke and pushing him towards the courthouse. As Luke disappeared within its' grand doors, I turned to see the crowd. Classically, they held pitchforks were chanted,

"Kill him!"

"Burn him at the stake!"

"Death to the cursed witch!"

It was difficult to ignore the dolts who wished death upon my beloved. But knowing no good could come of it, I raced into the already crowded court house. I looked around the court house for any sign of Jack, Alec, and Mrs. Blake. I didn't find my brother, but Jack and Mrs. Blake were seated in the back of the courthouse, Mrs. Blake blowing her nose noisily.

"Jack! Mrs. Blake!" I said, hurrying to their side and sitting down on the bench, "Where's Alec?"

"I haven't a clue. It's a bit chaotic right now, but I'm sure he will appear in a few minutes," Jack said, touching my shoulder in a fatherly way. But it was hard to be reassured with the ever-present rifle hanging ominously at his side. The obnoxious sound of someone theatrically clearing their throat turned my attention to the raised stage.

"Ahem!" The wigged Mr. William Phips said from behind the podium. "In the name of the grand Court of Oyer and Terminer, I command silence!"

Immediately, a hush fell over the packed courthouse. I spotted Luke from where he sat, chained to a railing. My heart splintered at the sight.

Mr. Phips cleared his throat once more and consulted a piece of parchment in his hands, "Today, the court shall be hearing the case of a Lucas James Preston. Mr. Preston is accused of witchcraft. Is this correct, Mr. Preston?"

"Yes, sir."

"And how do you plead?"

"I am innocent," Luke said confidently – his voice undeniably sure. The crowd let out a collective gasp. Very few claimed innocence, for if you pleaded guilty, you had a chance (though small) of being spared. Once more, I found my eyes moist.

"Very well then. Before the Court of Oyer and Terminer today, we have a jury composed of six of Suffolk's finest men. Here to testify is Mrs. Caroline Margaret Foster of Suffolk."

As my mother stepped to the stage and took her seat opposite Luke, I felt a fiery and reckless anger erupt inside my chest.

With a burst of decisiveness, I knew what I had to do.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Unfortunatley, I've had a lot going on in my life, and really haven't been in the mood to write. :( But the updates will be back to usual pretty soon. I can't wait to share the rest of Jane's story with you all!

**- LoveWillFindYou**


	16. I Dare You to Move

**Chapter 15 – I Dare You to Move**

Mood music: "I Dare You to Move" - Switchfoot

_As my mother stepped to the stage and took her seat opposite Luke, I felt a fiery and reckless anger erupt inside my chest._

"Good afternoon, Caroline – err, Mrs. Foster," Mr. Phips' chubby cheeks blushed with his social error. "So please, do tell us of your accounts and why you believe this Mr. Preston to be a witch." Could his infatuation with my mother be any more obvious?

"Thank you, William," My mother said to him with a dazzling smile. She flipped a stray lock of mousey hair over her shoulder and turned to the crowd, "You see, good people of Suffolk, my fifteen year old daughter, Jane, met the accused Mr. Preston one day in the forest near our home. At first I thought Mr. Preston to be kind, but I suppose now I was just under one of his spells.

Anyway, my daughter continued to see this boy. It wasn't long before he developed feelings of romance for my dear Jane. Being two years older than she and a witch, he quickly had her brainwashed into returning the feelings for him. Jane became truly captivated – in the magical sense – and their relationship became increasingly improper. I tried to stop her, as did Mr. Foster. But as you know, William, one under a spell cannot be convinced to go against the devilish magic controlling them. So as you see, gents of the jury, people of Suffolk, and the grand Court of Oyer and Terminer, the accused Lucas Preston is in indeed a wizard! In fact, I believe him to be the devil himself!" The woman I had once called my mother rose to her feet and pointed a bony finger at Luke, "The devil I say!"

"Caroline, dear," Mr. Phips hushed her, a whole new blush on his cheeks, "And Mr. Preston do you wish to respond to this?"

"Mr. Phips," Luke said clearly and confidently, "I wish to say only that I may recite the Lord's Prayer without struggle and in its entirety. Isn't that something which a true witch or wizard cannot do?"

"Indeed, Mr. Preston. Well, let us hear it then," Mr. Phips countered in a tone that was both challenging and full of mockery.

Luke stood, though his wrist was still attached to the railing. He turned and stared straight into my mother's mad eyes. In his beautiful, strong voice, he spoke, "Our father, which art in heaven/hallowed by thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done/in earth as it is in heaven/give us this day our daily bread/and forgive us our trespasses/as we forgive them that trespass against us/and lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil/For thine is the kingdom/the power, and the glory/for ever and ever/Amen."

"That is correct!" Reverend Cotton Mather observed from his seat in the front row, "That is the Lord's Prayer!" The crowd stirred with whispers, before Mr. Phips called them back to order.

"And how do you wish to respond, Mrs. Foster?" Mr. Phips inquired hopefully.

"He…I...William now…He must have used the devil to assist him now! The devil and his magic! Being a wizard, he would not have been able to recite this on his own. Clearly! His witchcraft is in plain sight! Tell me you do not see it!"

"STOP! Stop the madness this instant!" A voice screamed from the back row. I realized the sound came from me. I jumped to my feet and before I knew what I was doing, I was sprinting down the aisle towards the stage. I hurled myself up there, ignoring the hum of the audience and the hisses of my name from Jack and Mrs. Blake alike.

"My name is Jane Virginia Foster and I have something to say," I said, letting tears fall down my cheeks unabashed.

"Janie…" A whisper came from behind me. It was Luke, and I turned to see the worry hanging heavy on his face. I had no choice but to ignore him.

"As I was saying, I'm Jane Virginia Foster. This is the woman I call my mother. And this is the love of my life, Lucas Preston," The faint hum turned to a noisy murmur, "Yes; let it be known that I'm in love with the man who sits here before you, standing trial. And yes, he is seventeen and I myself fifteen. Let it be known that we do, in fact, come from different classes. Let it be known that it is because of my relationship with him that I lost everything I've ever known, including my home and family. But I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

Lucas is the finest, most wonderful and pure person I've ever encountered. He is also the furthest thing from a witch or wizard. Mrs. Foster claimed me to be 'captivated' by Lucas. This is indeed true. But my captivation has nothing to do with the type of magic my mother is referring to – the wicked kind, the evil kind, the kind of magic someone who accuses the innocent possess," I gave my mother a cold glare, and returned to my audience. "No. I am captivated by Luke's kindness, his compassion. His wit and ability to make me laugh. How he always knows just what to say. The way he cares for me - I have never experienced such a thing before. All of the amazing qualities that I do not have names for. I would be a fool not to love him so," I moved about the stage now so I stood beside Luke and held his free hand in mine, "If it weren't for him, I don't know what I would do." I brought his hand to my lips and intended to continue on, until I was interrupted.

"William, surely you see the ridiculousness of the girl! She is a puppet to the devil, which lives in this boy here!"

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Miss Jane Foster! Please remember your place and take a seat! I generously let you have your say. Return to you seat at once or I shall be forced to remove you from the courtroom." Mr. Phips pointed to the audience, and I shuffled back down the aisle. I could feel all eyes on me as hysterical tears stained my cheeks.

"Now then," Mr. Phips cleared his throat again, "We all must give the jury a moment or two to deliberate in the back room. In the mean time, feel free to socialize amongst yourselves." Mr. Phips stood and motioned for the jury to follow him. My mother left the stage and went to speak with only Suffolk's most proper of ladies.

I looked up at Luke, who remained in shackles. He gave me a soft smile and mouthed, "I love you."

***

"Jane, darling, what are you thinking about?" Aro asked cheerfully, waltzing into the room in a flourish of dark robes.

"Do you even have to ask?" I muttered. I quickly corrected myself as I spoke, "Nothing at all. Master, how come you don't know what my mind is up to?" Referring to Aro's talents always makes him feel special.

"I realized that people find it rather invasive when I raid their minds, while I personally find it to be quite enjoyable. I must find a way to be more discrete about my spying!" He laughed in almost a girlish manner, "Dear, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm recalling distant human memories," I admitted finally, just to satisfy Aro in the hopes he would leave me alone.

"Ah, well, dinner has arrived. We can save a few if you like? We just received a batch of fatty, American tourists! How delightful!"

"No, thank you. I'm not thirsty," I told him tensley. As I had recalled my own years of life, I felt a connection to the human world. And devouring a piece of it didn't seem right just now.

"Fine, fine. Enjoy your solitude, my dear!" Aro said exuberantly, leaving the room in the same flurry in which he had arrived.

I opened the parchment, make-shift book in my lap. My fingers shook terribly and their trembling made it difficult to even open the delicate and worn pages of the novel entitled, "Jane." I managed, though, but the words blurred, even in the sight of my advanced eyes.

My silent, frozen heart seemed to flutter, my cheeks felt suddenly flushed. I looked at the page, but couldn't put his words into thoughts. I couldn't see, couldn't process, couldn't think. Our story wasn't finished, and I couldn't truly read his diary of sorts until it was complete…

***

"Order in the court. Silence, please! Our most distinguished jury has come to a decision," Mr. Phips' voice boomed with authority. A new quiet blanketed the audience as each member of the jury scribbled their verdict on a scrap of parchment. In an unorderly fashion, the pieces of parchment eventually reached Mr. Phips. As he read each verdict, his eyebrows raised more and more until he looked like a mask.

"And indeed, the verdict is unanimous!" Mr. Phips said. Impatient silence rang clear and true in the court house.

"The honorable jury of the Court of Oyer and Terminer has found the accused, Lucas James Preston, to be guilty of witchcraft. Sentenced to die at 5 o'clock this very afternoon, November the nineteenth by hanging. The court may be adjourned."

The word echoed in my head, its volume multiplied to a deafening level until I felt the need to cover my ears.

_Guilty_

_Guilty_

_Guilty_

**Guilty.**

**Author's Note:** No! The inevitable has arrived. But it just that - inevitable.

A few random facts about this chapter. Rev. Cotton Mathers is a real person and was, in fact, Suffolk's primary religious leader during this time. Mr. Phips is also real. Additionally, The Court of Oyer and Terminer actually did exist and wa the court where Lucas would have been tried!

Stay tuned, my amazing readers! Our story is far from over!

**-LoveWillFindYou**

**PS: If you listened to "I Dare You to Move" for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to check out other Switchfoot songs - they're amazing!**


	17. Murder

**Chapter 16 – Murder**

**Note: This chapter is written in the present tense because Jane is no longer reflecting, but actually living the murder in her mind.**

"_How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself?" – Barry Lopez_

I take off running from the courthouse. The crowd gathered outside has already heard the verdict and are now senselessly waving their pitchforks in the air, their jeers growing more and more unbearable. The lucky citizens who were inside the courthouse flood out only moments later and assemble, just as the church bell rings five times. Five o'clock.

Adrenaline pushes my legs faster and faster as I sprint at the speed of sound towards the noose, just beside the jail at the nearly opposite end of town.

The crowd beings to run, too; run to the noose. Mothers tug their toddlers along with them. The men speak with anticipation and excitement; as though Luke's impending execution is a sporting event. Who would want to miss the killing of an innocent, young man?

Luke. Luke, where are you. Luke I need you. I'm broken. And because of me, you're broken too. I need you, Luke. Luke. Luke, where are you? When am I going to wake up? Luke? These are the only thoughts I have at this moment.

The crowd has started to gather and I stand at the back now. Angrily, I shove my way to the front, parting the citizens like the red sea. I see Luke walking nobly in this direction. He isn't fighting. He isn't whining. He doesn't cry or beg. He walks with his head held high, the true gentlemen, gentle soul. But his eyes seem to be searching for something. Or someone.

I scream his name. I watch him as he finds me once more. His eyes lock with mine.

I wish to die.

"Janie!" His voice sounds strangled, and I realize the thicker of the guards has his sturdy hand around my beloved's throat, ushering him towards a cold death. Luke's unimaginably beautiful eyes look back at me, helpless. But not scared.

The larger of the guards leaves Luke and goes to prepare the noose. The one remaining is the same one I saw that day at the town jail, where I feigned passing out cornbread. The look on his face is just as scared and timid as it had been that day.

So I seize the opportunity.

Before I have time to realize any consequence for my actions, I'm beside Luke. My arms wind around his neck and I cling to him with obvious desperation. But his own hands are shackled and behind his back. He can't return my affection. Nevertheless, I remain. Our lips meet in a tender kiss. A sweet kiss. A loving kiss. A final kiss.

"Goodbye. I love you," I hear him say, only for me.

"I love you. Forever."

I am vaguely aware of someone pulling me from Luke and my struggle against them. I am conscious of screams erupting from my throat. I hear his own cries of my name. I feel myself lose this battle and fall to the dirt. I lie limp there, waiting for an escape to find me. Death. I long for death. And nothing to follow. No heaven, no hell. Just an end. I never wish to think again. I never wish to feel again.

But it feels as though I'm an outsider looking in now. I'm no longer Jane Virginia Foster. The girl I've been for the entirety of my fifteen years has vanished into memory. She is nothing, no one.

"Mr. Stein, are we ready?" I hear the ghost of Mr. Phips' voice, for I am no longer at the scene.

"All is secure, Mr. Phips," I hear Mr. Stein reply, "Come me with me, Mr. Preston."

I hear footsteps on creaky, wooden planks.

I hear the tightening of a rope.

I hear a sickening snap of bones shattering.

I hear a loud thump.

I hear feminine shrieks.

I hear masculine grunts.

I hear small applause.

I feel nothing.

For my heart is already gone.

It has died alongside his own.

I have a mission.

I search the crowd.

I search for Jack.

I find him.

I hear his violent sobs.

I feel nothing.

I take the gun from his shoulder.

I grab it before he can notice.

I hold it close to my chest, where my heart once was.

I ready the rifle.

I find her -

I find my mother.

I see her back is to me.

I pull the trigger.

I hear her croak.

I see her white body, floating in a pool of red.

I am finally free.

******

I awake from my murderous daze. New cheers are exploding all around me, and I notice two hands pulling at my elbows – quite nearly removing my arms from their sockets.

"Kill her! Burn her at the stake! Cut her throat!" Shock-ridden faces call madly, stabbing their pitchforks in my direction. I was suddenly snatched from behind in a merciless, steal grip.

And then I see her, my mother's pallid figure. Her legs had twisted unnaturally beneath her as she fell to death. Those wicked eyes of hers are rolled back into her head, and are now staring at me from her crude death bed.

"Let go of me!" I scream, planting my heels in the dirt. The men who had just executed my love and my life tightened their grasp and seemed unfazed by my wild kicking and shrieks. They drag me to the noose; that much I can tell

"Stop," A cool and all too familiar voice demands. I crane my neck, where I see three black cloaks – mere silhouettes against the sunset. They stand tall and threatening, their faces hidden in the shadows. But I can make out just one.

Aro.

I tense and a chill stabs my skin, simply because of his close proximity. Run. I need to run. But my feet are locked, my mind unthinking.

"We'd be more than happy to take it from here," Aro says smoothly.

"Excuse me," Mr. Phips pipes up, "I'm the soon-to-be governor of this place. I demand to know your identities at once!" His voice shakes as he speaks - an easy target.

The three cloaks chuckle in unison, before the third cloak says, "The girl is with us. Let her go, or you shall be made an example of."

I watch as the two burlier cloaks approach Mr. Phips. They tower of his petite frame, and Aro giggles with delight at the sheer fright on Phips' face.

"V-very well than, good sirs! Have her! " He motions for the two men holding me to release, and I'm dropped to the ground with a thump. I hear their footsteps leaving the scene.

"Hahaha! Simply delightful!" Aro chortles, "Come along with us, Jane, darling."

Something possessed me, and I am beside him. Within an instant, I am in the arms of a cloaked man and we are moving at a blindingly fast speed – disappearing just as quickly as they had arrived, though now with me in tow. It feels as though I am flying, and I suddenly can't locate my lungs to protest.

At last we stop, and we are in a place I do not recognize. The sun has almost fallen beneath the horizon, but I do make out the shape of a young boy.

"Jane? Oh Jane, you're here! Trust me, Janie, you'll be safe," Alec squeaks.

"Will you please let me down?" I ask the cloaked figure. Surprisingly, I was feeling quite neautral and plain. All true emotion had left my body.

Aro claps his hands, "Feisty one we've got here. You'll fit in just perfectly. I'm absolutely thrilled to have you two joining us, as are Caius and Marcus here. You'll get to meet Demetri, Felix, and the rest when you wake up."

"Wake up? From what?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"From this."

I barely have time to recognize the one called Marcus lunging at my throat, Caius at Alec's, to the tune of Aro's delighted giggles.

The last thing I recall of my human life is Alec's bloody screams. I myself didn't bother.

**Author's Note:** So, Jane's first act of evil has been commited, and as you all know, this isn't her last murder. **But not the last chapter! **The next will probably be though. But never fear, an exciting announcment for me and all of you who follow "Jane" will be included in that chapters author's note. Let's just say it's not the end, folks. :]

Love to you all! All my fellow Americans, enjoy bringing in our amazing new President next week!!! :P It's about time!

**-LoveWillFindYou**


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 17 – Epilogue**

Brilliant philosophers, talented authors, and the common man have often debated if at the core, human beings are good or evil. Even though I am no longer human, I often still wonder if, when I did indeed have blood pulsing through my veins, which category I fell under.

The argument can be made two ways. You could say that really, I'm good, just driven towards wickedness by terrible circumstances and situations. If it hadn't been for those instances, you could say that I would have always remained "good".

Or, you could say that I was born bad. After all, the events of those days were only natural – you could call it fate, if you believed in that sort of thing.

It's quite a lot to think about. Not that it makes much difference now.

I lay now in a distant countryside, flopped casually in a meadow. Back in my human days, I would have loved such a place. I would have thought it beautiful. At the time, the sun would have warmed my skin to perfection, I would have relished in the feeling of soft grass cradling my body. I would have picked daffodils and run freely in the wind. I would have curled against Luke's body and watched the sunset over the distant hills.

But now, the sun does nothing to my icy skin, my icy heart – in fact, it's cold and grey outside. The grass feels like nothing at all, and the flowers seem to be permanently dead beside me. I sigh and roll over, turning my attention to the worn parchment held gingerly between my fingertips.

The diary I hold in my hands is complete now - - it chronicles Luke and I's relationship until the very end. Somehow, in someway, he had managed to continue his writing even while in prison. Now, centuries later, I have located the pages and stolen them from where they stood behind glass in a museum. Millions of people have undoubtedly read Luke's private thoughts as they visit the official museum of the Salem Witch Trials. They've certainly asked, "Who is this Jane?" "Who was this Luke?"

And they never have a hope of knowing who we really were.

For the first time in…well, ever, I've allowed myself to remember what was previously forbidden. And now, the story in my head, my life, has come full circle. For nothing important has occurred since my blood was replaced with venom; nothing but wickedness. I kill people each day, and I never cease to simply snap their necks. Each person who dies to satisfy my thirst is tortured first. It's people like these who ruined me, who brought me to this.

But I know now, after reliving these moments through his diary, I can never truly let go on my human life, can never fully fade into immortality. For the best times I've ever experienced in all my years are because of one single person, a mere human. His name was Lucas James Preston. It's still hard to realize that he was, in fact, human. He seemed so much more then, and still does to this day.

This journal, book, diary is and always shall be the only physical sign of our love. And now, with my story complete, I can read it at last.

_Our first encounter can only be summed up in one word – magical_, it begins, and I realize with a barely detectable tinge of happiness that I've read this part before,_ From the very first second I saw her, I was struck by her, instantly captivated. It wasn't just her beauty, though she was undoubtedly beautiful, but it was also her essence. There seemed to be a halo of light surrounding her. This girl wasn't like the others. This girl could do no wrong. I knew from that very moment what the future held for she and I, even if no one else did. There was a pull I couldn't describe, for no such words exist to sum up my feelings._

Even now, when breathing is not a necessity, my breath comes fast and ragged. I quickly flip the diary over, so I don't have to think for a moment. And then I see something, something written on the back

_Dear Janie,_

_I know that one day, you shall discover this journal. I also know that finding it and reading what I have written will make you sad, though that is not my intention. Selfishly, I wish only to maintain some sort of physical connection between us even these many years later. _

_I hope this diary finds you in a place of unimaginable happiness. I've always believed you were destined for greatness, Janie, and have no doubt you've achieved everything you've ever dreamed. Please never forget that I love you._

_Love always,_

_Luke_

I feel the sensation of tears behind my eyes, though I know none will come. And then it dawns on me in a sunrise of misery. The girl that he describes…this girl isn't me. She died long ago, in America, in 1692. She died the very same moment Luke's neck snapped, for as it did, her heart shattered fatally. It may be foolish of me to believe, but I believe somehow, someway, _that_ Jane is up there in heaven. She's with Lucas now, and the two of them are living a beautiful and unimaginably happy life together – just the two of them. Just as it was meant to be all along.

_The End_

**Author's Note: Very important, please read! :) **

Hello readers! So, yes, this is the last chapter. **BUT NOT THE END OF THE STORY!**

The upcoming months of my fanfiction life will be devoted to a companion piece. It will be Luke's story in its entirety, tentatively called, "Loving Jane." It will begin when he first meets Jane, and end with his final days. I think it's going to be awesome and I can't wait to share it with you. If you're interested in reading this, too, feel free to add me to author alert so you can be notified when it's up. I want to thank you all for reading and sticking with this story! It's my first true, somewhat long piece so I know it needs lots of work…but thanks again for your kind words! You're what keep me writing.

**-LoveWillFindYou**

PPS: I am so sorry this took so long. Months actually. I am a horrible person.


	19. It's Been a While To the Readers:

Dear readers,

First, I think that I need to begin with an explanation. To be 100 percent honest with you all, I forgot about this. Not so much as forgot, maybe, but as that I was uninspired and unmotivated to write the last bit and the subsequent Luke piece. I was thirteen at the time I started writing "Jane", and the thirteen year old me seems to have given up on this story.

I recently rediscovered this web site and my work here, and I can't even tell you how much it brightened my day all over again to see your reviews. They are all so sweet, thoughtful, and encouraging and I feel awful that I let everyone down and waiting as I did. I'm so sorry about that, and I can remember being almost angry when stories I was following weren't updated – I can relate completely and I'm very sorry for that.

I would just like to say once more that I have been so encouraged by all of your kind and guiding words that I feel re-inspired to write on this site, and it is all thanks to you. I hope that you aren't too disappointed in me, and know that I have matured immensely from the thirteen year old writer in me who posted these pieces on the site. Thanks again for encouraging that girl to write and write better than I ever thought I could. Keep going with your own writing, and happy reading.

Much love to the readers, subscribers, and reviews. I owe to you more than I can express here.

Lovewillfindyou


End file.
